Tricks and Treats
by LinaDanielle13
Summary: TWO-Shot Emison Halloween Special. Em and Ali can't keep their hands off one another. Read to see what they do when they get home from a Halloween party.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween One-Shot (Emison) Nov 1, 2014

_*****Happy late Halloween everyone! Okay so just some back-story to clear any confusion before you start reading: so I know I'm writing another story "I'm Sorry I Kept You Waiting" but this story is NOT RELATED to that one. In this story, it's the liars' senior year but instead of Ali leaving those years ago, she had stayed and with the help of the girls, they had taken -A down a year later. I would love to write more about how, but maybe I'll save it for another story? Besides this is a one-shot so please don't be upset.  
>Anywayssss, after -A had been cut out of the picture, Ali realized how she could've really lost Em if she would've left and realized how much she loves her best friend. It takes time but she admits her feelings for Em and Em finally believes her and now (our favorite part) they are together! :) I hope you enjoy this little Halloween treat, sorry it's a day late***<br>**_  
><strong>Tricks and Treats<strong>

Alison's POV  
>"Emmm, hurry up, we're gonna be late!" What the hell was taking Emily so long? She always hounded me for making her late for school every time I'd keep her up late or take too long to shower in the morning...so it wasn't like her to keep me waiting. We were both meeting the girls at Noel Kahn's cabin for his annual Halloween Party at 8 o'clock...it was already 7:55 "Em, c'mon, Hanna called me like 3 times already! By the time we get there, the party'll be over!"<p>

"Ok, ok Ali, I'm - I'm coming! I just, why couldn't I have been something else?" I hear Em shout from upstairs in her room. I had picked her outfit because she had been so indecisive when the 5 of us went shopping for costumes. She wanted to match but all the matching costumes were either for kids or a couple involving a man. Much to Emily's disapproval, I yelled at the store manager for not having any matching sexy lesbian couple costumes. The girls laughed and I knew I was just giving the poor guy a hard time, but Em was so embarrassed.

Anyway, I opted out for an outfit similar to the one Hanna wore a few years back, though instead of saying I was the Britney Spears version of a school guy, I was just a hot school girl. I had on a short, very short, plaid miniskirt, a white button-down t shirt, a red plaid tie and tall white socks up to my knees. I knew I would draw attention to myself, but there were only one set of eyes I wanted on me tonight.

I sighed when I checked for the time, 5 minutes had passed and Emily still wasn't downstairs yet. I decided to go up and see what the hold up was. I burst through the door with knocking, "Emi- damn."  
>My jaw hit the floor, Emily was standing in the middle of her room with only the bottom half of her costume on. I had picked a sexy cop outfit for her and right now with her back to me, her ass looked amazing in those blue pants. I considered locking the door behind me and having Em do some bad things to me, but I remembered that I had already promised the girls that Em and I would be there.<p>

Em turned around, taking the view I had of her ass away, but to two of my other favorite Emily body parts.  
>Mmm, she had on a black lace bra that cupped her soft breasts perfectly...oh what I'd give to put them in my mouth right now.<p>

Emily interrupted my thoughts, probably noticing how dark my eyes had gotten, and the way I was nervously biting my lip as my eyes roamed possessively over the length of her long tanned body.

"Ali, hey, my eyes are up here."

I looked up then into two amused brown eyes and giggled softly, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, you're just too damn sexy."

Em looked down at her black combat boots, another part if her costume that made her look so bad-ass, and then crossed her arms over her chest, trying to cover up what I had already held and kissed and licked before. Crossing her arms only made her breasts smash together, and it didn't help the arousal that was beginning to grow between my thighs. I licked my lips and Em noticed what I was looking at and turned around in a frustrated sigh. I don't know why Em was so shy sometimes and other times she was just so damn forward and aggressive, either way, I found her sexy and a total turn on.

I moved to stand just inches away from Emily and stood up on my tiptoes to whisper in her ear, in a low voice, "Emily," I said dragging the 'y' out longer than normal, "you know you can't hide from me," and I placed my hands on her hips, slamming her body back into mine...she tilted her head back against my shoulder and let out a guttural moan, "mmm, Ali...stop it."

I ignored her plead and used our positions to place soft wet kisses along the length of her neck, starting from the base up until the back of her ear..."what if I don't want to?" Before she could answer, I bit her earlobe and she shivered, rubbing her perfect ass against my core...I wanted Emily, and I wanted her right now, the girls would just have to have fun with the 2 of us.

I moved my hands that were on her bare waist to roam over the smooth skin of her flat and toned stomach, "Emily, I'm going to take you, right here and right now if you don't get you ass dressed."

She only nodded, and I imagined that the patterns I was drawing on her skin with my fingers were distracting her. I loved the power we had over one another, we could never get enough of each other. I moved my hands up even slower and sucked on her neck, breathing in the smell of her shampoo and something so distinctly Emily...my hands continued to trail up, stopping at the bottom of her bra...I left my hands there and waited.

This frustrated Em, "Ali, why'd you stop?"

But I didn't answer, I just slipped my hands under her bra and cupped her perfect breast in my hand before she gasped out in pleasure. Em was melting into my body now, almost her whole weight was pressed into me. I rolled her nipples in between my fingers and was rewarded by a moan so sexy, I felt the vibrations go straight to my center. "Fuck, Ali...mmmm."

It was my turn to shiver, it was so sexy when Emily cussed during sex. And the fact that I was the only one she showed that side to drove me wild.

I was just about to turn Em around and push her onto the bed when Em's phone that was in her back pocket started to ring. The vibrations so close to my now wet core had caused me to jump back slightly, and I immediately regretted my involuntary decision...that could've been fun.

Em turned to face me and groaned as she pulled her phone out of her pocket...she sighed when she looked at the name on her phone..."Here, you answer."

I took the phone from Emily and answered, "Yes, Hanna?"

"Emi- Alison? Why'd you answer…oh well, where the hell are you guys?"

I wanted to tell Hanna what my new plans were but I was find it hard to breath, Emily had gotten me worked up.

"Hello Ali, or should I say Darth Vader? Hello, why are breathing so har- Ooooooh, I see," Hanna said as if she had observed something super obvious. Then the whining tone came, "C'mon Ali, you guys couldn't keep it in your pants and wait until you got home to get your freak on?"

I just laughed into the phone, "No freakin' was going on Han, you interrupted before we could start."

"Ew, c'mon Ali, T.M.I. As much as I love you two, you have seriously got to filter some of the stuff you say."

I looked up at Em, who stood looking at me with a no-you-didn't face. I laughed again. "Well then, next time, don't call and just trust we'll be there."

"Yeah sure, because the last time that happened, you and Em wound up an hour late to Spencer's dinner and Em's shirt was inside out. Trust, huh?"

"You're lucky she showed up wearing anything at all."

"OKAY ALI," Em interrupted and snatched the phone from my hands; her face was crimson with embarrassment.

"Ew, Em, tell Ali –"

"Sorry Han, but you know how she is, listen, sorry we're late, but we're leaving right now, see you guys soon."

With that, Em hung up and put the phone back in her back pocket. She looked at me and without speaking, scolded me by shaking her head.

"What? You know it's true Em, if it was up to me, you'd never wear any clothes, maybe except that cute lace set I bought and some black stilettos…mmm yes your legs plus heels," I trailed off, closing my eyes and picturing the last time Em had worn that outfit for me, that was a good, no, GREAT night.

"Ali, would you stop?"

"Mmm what if I don't? What are you gonna do Officer?" I pouted my lips and jutted one hip to the side, batting my lashes. I was hoping Em would play along…she did.

She spun around with her blue button-up in her hand, "well," she started, taking a step closer, "I just might have to punish you for misbehaving," she whispered into my ear with such dominance, I felt a shiver run cold down my spine. _Damn! That was sexy._ But it wasn't enough.

"Uh huh, how do you plan on doing that?" I looked up at her and her eyes had a dark possessive feel that had hardly ever seen on her before. My body couldn't decide if it wanted to be scared or completely turned on…I felt both.

Then Emily closed the distance between us and spun me around, gripping both of my wrists in one, as if she was arresting me. I wanted her to take me then. I didn't care about the stupid party of hanging with our friends; I just wanted Em to be naked against me, to feel her skin all over mine.

It was her turn to torture me as she leaned into my ear and whispered, "If I tell you now, I don't think we'll leave…and I want you to wait."

Before I could protest, she released my wrists, pulled away, and practically ran down the stairs, with her shirt still in her free hand. What a tease.

By the time I had gotten downstairs, Em had her shirt on, which didn't button all the way and rode up slightly, showing a small sliver of skin on her stomach. Her pants rode low too, showing the small indents by her hips, my favorite place to hold onto when…._cool it Ali, we'll be home in a few hours._

Em also had all "the typical" cop essentials: the shades, the baton, the handcuffs and a hat, and before we left the house, she pulled her hair into a high sporty ponytail to but the hat on…I took a step back and just stared. Emily was too sexy in her outfit. I didn't want to think too hard but I'm sure if she was a real cop in Rosewood, more men, and women too, would be speeding or committing crimes, anything to get pulled over by Officer Fields. I said the name in my head and it still did naughty things to my body.

Emily laughed knowingly, "C'mon babe, you can stare at me in the car, I'll drive."

"Good call Em, because I don't think we would've gotten too far if you didn't."_  
><em> 

_**Three hours later***_

I could barely hear Hanna over the loud music, but I think I made out her saying "Thank God, you guys came Ali, this party would've been a bust."

I looked at her and nodded, it was easier than trying to scream back.

It was already 11:30 and most people had already left Noel's party. What was left was the 5 of us, Noel's friends, and most of the athletic team jocks. Those of us here were all pretty drunk, especially Hanna and Emily, they had plenty much challenged everyone at the party to team drinking games, and the result was a babbling Hanna and a clumsy Emily who was slinking her way to me now.

"Ali, let's go home…I want to take these clothes off already, it's too hot in here…aren't you hot?"

She was bouncing up and down on her heels, making her chest bounce against the small buttons keeping her shirt together. I looked down and then back at her, "I am now."

She giggled, "then gets go home and get naked," Emily slurred her words like a small child, while she tugged on my wrist. "C'mon school girl, it's a school night, you don't want to go to bed late anyways."

I stopped her tugging and yanked her back, "oh yes I do."

Emily caught on quick and ran to find Spencer, she was usually our designated driver, but I had only one drink, and I don't think Aria drank that much either. As I watched Em stumble cutely away, I caught sight of two guys and one girl, making googly eyes at Em's ass. I know I had said it looked good, but I didn't realize that it would look good to almost everyone else too. Quickly my face became heated, realizing again that there were probably tens to a hundred of people, guys and girls alike, that had stared long and hard at my girlfriend. Suddenly the urge to get her home so no one would see her behind closed doors, intensified.

I walked briskly over to Em's pervy admirers, "Hey, keep your eyes off my girlfriend."

The guys and girl looked confusedly at one another before Em had come and wrapped her arms around my waist, "We're ready, let's go."

"No way you're gay. You're too hot," one of the big dummies said loudly.

"Excuse me asshole, I'll have you know-"

But Em, coming to some of her senses stopped me, "it's okay babe, don't listen to them."

She pulled me out to the front, but not before I could flip him off.

In the car, Em couldn't keep her hands off of me and drunken Hanna was in the back with us, commenting the whole time.

"Good luck getting in the door Ali, Em might attack you outside on the porch."

HANNA! All 4 of us yelled. Spencer and Aria were a little more conservative when it came to me and Em. They felt the most uncomfortable anytime Han would tease us, or I would openly tease Emily.

"Emily, stop it, or else I won't put out until Christmas."

Emily stopped her roaming hands that were on my thigh and looked at me, challenging. But I always won at staring contests so she stopped her hands, but she still left one on the top of my thigh, completely motionless.

"Geez, is that how it's done? Stop sex with no sex?" Of course this came from Hanna and she was rewarded with another 4 –person shout. "Oh what? So Em and Ali can do…_things…_back here and not get told anything, but I say it and everyone yells at me?"

The four of us laughed except Spencer, who got on the brakes and turned quickly. "Uh-uh, noooo way, no. Hanna what do you mean "do things"? Ali, I swear…not in my car ok. It's bad enough you were late to my dinner party, so no. I will drop you off here and make you walk."

I laughed remembering the look on Spencer's face when she answered the door.

"We didn't do anything," Emily said before adding, "yet, so get us home already."

"Gross guys," Aria finally jumped in.

####

Since Emily lived the farthest from Spencer, we were dropped off last. We said thank you and goodnight to Spencer and made our way to Em's house. Em was too drunk to remember her keys were in her pocket, so I dug the extra set she had given me out of my purse. I reached the door and immediately felt an onslaught of hot kisses being trailed down my neck.

"Em," I groaned, wait.

"No, you have been teasing me all night, now you've got to be punished for it." Emily said it so cute that I almost couldn't take her seriously, but the way she bite down hard on my neck, made me believe otherwise.

I was barely through the door before I felt her hands grip my waist hard and push my back against the door, using this motion, Em locked the door and started her kisses again. Unable to resist her anymore, I pulled her hair out of its ponytail and wrapped my hands in the long brown strands to bring her lips to mine. Her lips tasted sweet and faintly like alcohol. In every sense, she was intoxicating.

We kissed like that for a while, fighting to gain dominance, I finally won and slipped my tongue against that outside of her lips until I was granted permission to enter. I played with her tongue and a deep moan came from Em as she moved her hands to cup my ass, life me up and wrap my legs around her waist. I couldn't stand it anymore, there were too many clothes between us and I needed her to be next to me, inside of me…and soon.

I pulled my lip away from in between her teeth, "Em…bed…now" I panted between heavy breaths. She wasted no time carrying me, hands firmly squeezing my ass under my skirt, upstairs to her room. Kicking her door open like an actual cop, with her black boots. I felt a rush of desire pool between my legs so I started to rub my hot core against her stomach. The friction felt so good, but it still wasn't enough. I threw my head back in frustration and used my hands to grip the back of Emily's neck. She mirrored my motions earlier and started to suck on my neck.

"Mmmm Em," I moaned louder than I had expected and at that moment, Em pushed me off of her so that I was standing just feet away from the edge of the bed. She took a few steps back and stood, staring at me. Her eyes had turned a dark liquid color, causing me to shift my weight a little uncomfortably.

"Is there something wrong officer?"

She bit her lip. "Yes miss, I'm afraid I'm going to have to search you for any weapons."

I looked quizzically at her before she walked over and spun me around. She sucked gently on my earlobe, placing her soft hands on my shoulders and then running them down the length of my arms. Now this, I could handle. Emily continued to move her hands that way while leaving feather light kisses along my neck, she was soft and gentle, I loved it, but right now it wasn't what I _wanted. _I needed aggression and truth be told, I was totally loving the idea of Emily being a bad cop right now.

Emily must have sensed my urgency because she lifted my arms to her sides and began to run her hands along the underside of them. She continued to roam her hands along my back, slipping them under the hem of my shirt to rub them along my stomach until finally reaching up to hold my breasts I each of her hands. "Mmm, find anything you like officer?" I loved this foreplay, it was thrilling.

"Not sure yet, you might have to take off this shirt," she said seductively while yanking on my top. I could feel her hot breath coming hard down my neck, I had to fight my usual tendencies and let me do the work. "I might need help," I stated innocently.

She practically growled in my ear, "It'd be my pleasure."

She lifted my arms up and slid the shirt over my head, tossing it off to the floor somewhere. From there she dragged her hands back down my arms, over my stomach and around my waist before finally stopping on top of my thighs, where she squeezed firmly, "spread them."

If I didn't know any better, I would've thought Em was asking her for something totally different. I obliged anyway and felt Em's hands rub my thighs and come around to grab my ass in her hands under my skirt. The only thing separately our skin was the thin fabric of my panties. I moaned and leaned my hand back as Em dropped lower, placing her hands on the bare skin between my thighs, rubbing and squeezing, sending a heat so hot between my legs I thought for sure that if Em went any higher, her hands would burn.

I couldn't take the teasing, "Emily, I can't anymore…please-"

"Shutup Alison and do what I say." Emily only ever said my full name when she was mad, scolding me or when I had my head between her legs and I made her scream loud and see stars. But now as my name escaped her lips, it was darker and more controlling.

"Take them off," Emily commanded and I knew immediately what she was taking about. I stripped down to my underwear and stood there with my back still to her. It was somewhat cold out, but inside Em's room, with her eyes roaming me over from behind, I was hot.

I couldn't see Em, and I was too paralyzed by her words to do anything. I found the courage to turn around but was disappointed when I had seen that she was still fully clothed. I walked over to her and started to unbutton her blouse, but her hands caught my wrists and pulled them away.

She shook her head, "not tonight Ali, you want aggressive right?"

I nodded, distracted by her proximity to me. She continued. "I just hope you can handle it." It wasn't really a question but I responded with a yes anyways and before I could think, I was lying on my back with Emily hovering over me. I bit my lip in anticipation. "God, Em, you're so fucking hot in uniform," and I waited for what seemed like forever for her to move…instead she ignored my comment and told me to raise my hands above my head, I did so in a heartbeat and was terrified when I felt something soft brush against my wrists and then clasp around them firmly, then I heard the clanging of metal on metal of Em's bedframe, and when I turned I found that I couldn't get a full view, because my wrists were held in place by – _handcuffs!_

"Emily what the hell-" I started to protest but she shut me up by kissing me in one the hottest kisses only Em knew how to give. Boy or girl, I bet she was the best kisser in the world, but no one would ever know but me. The longer we kissed, the more needy I became, so I started to raise my hips, rubbing my hot center against Emily's fully clothed leg. She stopped the kissing and jumped out of bed.

"No Ali, not tonight, you want me to be aggressive, so that's what you're gonna get." I wiggled uncomfortably on my back, the physical frustration becoming too much to bare.

"Em, please, just touch me already."

"No, have patience." I groaned in frustration. "Don't worry Ali, it'll be worth it when I'm done with you."

At this she slowly stripped away her clothing, one piece at a time, it was driving me insane, and all I could do was wiggle back and forth, squeezing my legs shut tight against each other, as I got to see more and more skin. But unlike my undressing, Em even took off her bra and panties, standing so close yet so far from me, naked. "As much as I enjoyed the strip tease, Em, I need you, I need to feel you, or else-"

"Or else what Ali? I've got you right where I want." She bit her lip and moaned loudly, dragging her own hands up all over her body stopping when she reached her breasts. I made a mental note to let Em have a few drinks every now and then if she was going to be this sexy, this irresistible.

My eyes roamed Em's body as she started to fondle her breasts, openly teasing me, knowing I could watch, but not touch. I needed touch. "Em," I groaned, "please." But she ignored me and moved her hands lower stopping to cup her sex and letting out a moan. That sound sent a surge of heat through me as I felt desire pooling even more between my legs. I didn't Em had it in her to be so- so…vulgar, but she was right now. I also didn't think she'd have it in her to please herself, and in front of me! Usually that was my job, but Em dropped her hand lower and slipped a finger inside herself and her body shook slightly at the touch.

"Hmm, god Ali, I'm so wet." She didn't look at me, instead she just tilted her head back and my body started to ache for her. "You want to be the one doing this to me, don't you?"

I bit my lip and raised my head, nodding in agreement. She stood there, pumping her hand in a steady rhythm until she moaned out as she added another finger…I could almost hear her and it was enough to make me beg, "Emily, please, I'm begging you, I- I – need you, touch me please, I need to feel you." My body was arching as far as it could off of the bed. But nothing was doing the trick, I just needed Em. Period.

She must've felt bad watching me squirm because I seen the look in her eye, she was about to give in, but then something clicked and she stayed there, increasing the speed on her fingers that were working her. "Mmm Ali, I want you to take me standing up like this one day. Don't you want to feel me, how hot and wet I am for you?"

She was going to pay for this. My body shook again; I was trying to control the pulsing in between my legs, but I really just wanted to feel Em's hands or lips there. I turned my attention back to Emily who was moaning more loudly now and from the way her other hand was gripping her breast and the way she was biting her lip, I could tell she was so close to coming. I wasn't sure she'd be standing up for much longer, "Emily please."

She added another finger, "oh fuck, Ali."

I watched in amazement as her fingers dipped in her folds and came back out, glistening and just when I thought she was going to reach her climax, she stopped completely. I looked into her eyes, confused but before I could ask what she was doing, she pounced on the bed, spread my legs and put her knees in between. Her hands came to rest on either side of my hand. She was so close but was careful that we didn't touch. I was paralyzed, until she leaned her face closer, just about to kiss my…but she pulled back.

"Are you ready Ali?"

"God yes Em, please."

Then she did what I wished I did earlier and ran her hands around to my back, unclasping my bra, letting my breasts fall free. She looked down and licked her lips, "god, you're so fucking gorgeous." And the sweet gesture mixed with her cussing made me raise my hips trying to rub myself against Em's naked body.

"Uh uh," she said, "not yet."

"Emily, please, I can't handle it anymore."

She smiled devilishly lowered her body close enough so that I could feel her nipples dragging along my skin and crawled back, lower along my body until her face was above my waist.

"Are you wet for me Ali?"

"Soaking."

"Hmm, let's see." And with that she scraped her teeth against the waistband until she caught hold of the fabric and starting to tug them down. She went slowly and I bent my knees, resting my feet flat on either side of her head to lift my hips to help her. As she went lower, the tip of her nose brushed against my sex and I sucked in a sharp breath.

She released my lace panties from her mouth, "Ooops." And she ripped them the rest of the way off with her hands before running them along the outside of my legs. Reaching my waist, she moved them to rest on the inside of my thighs.

"Keep going," I prompted, barely being able to breathe evenly.

She moved her finger, ran it along the outside of my lips and finally cupped my center in her hand. I expected her to pull away from the heat, but she just moaned and looked into my eyes. "Mmm you were right. You know I had some candy tonight?" I didn't know what she was getting at, "and it was pretty sweet, but you wanna know what tastes even sweeter?" I bit my lip and nodded, moving my arms to push her head lower but the handcuffs held them in place. I pleaded with my eyes…hoping it would do the trick.

It did.

Emily brought her face to my wet center and wasted no time driving her tongue into me. She used her hands to spread my legs, resting her over her shoulder. I cried out, about ready to release on her tongue right then and there but I knew the longer I held on, the better the orgasm. Emily worked her tongue up and down my dripping slit.

"Mmmm, fuck, ah-oh god," I moaned wishing that my hands were tangled in Emily's hair. I raised my head and arched my back slightly off the mattress, admiring the naked brunette between my legs. But when Emily's lips closed around my clit, sucked lightly, and flicked her tongue across my sensitive nub, I released a high pitched moan and squeezed my legs around her head, not too tightly so I wouldn't hurt her and I fell back into her mattress. I had no choice but to come, so my eyes slammed shut and I imagined that my hands were free to grab fistfuls of Emily's hair pulling her closer.

"Emily, fuck, God, keep going" I can barely speak up as a single one of Emily's fingers slipped into my core, teasing me before coming right back out. And then suddenly Emily's face lifts from between my legs, licking her lips.

"Why'd you stop? Please Em, not now!" I almost cry but when Emily moves, hovering over me with dark eyes focused on me, I don't say another word.

"You want aggressive right?" Emily taunts in a very seductive voice. I honestly didn't think I could get any wetter, but I felt more warmth pool.

"Yes, please," I plead almost pathetically.

A smirk crosses her face and she crashes her lips against mine, kissing me hard with teeth scraping and Emily's tongue dominating, sweeping the inside of my mouth possessively. I could taste myself on her tongue, along with the taste of Em and alcohol. I stifled a moan into her mouth, and buck my hip up to grind against Emily's thigh. But she bites my lip harshly before sucking on it and releasing it. "Not until I say so."

A shudder ripped through my body and I know Em can feel it. I whimper loudly as Emily's hand slides up and all over my torso, stopping to roughly grab my breasts and Emily was _not_ kidding about being aggressive- the way she pinches my nipples and gropes me has me desperately gasping in both pain and pleasure.

And then Em dropped body down lower and lets her lips attack each one of my breast, marking me and biting until I'm left begging…again.

"Please, please Em—fuck—I need you to touch—fuck oh god," I moaned as Emily's hand drop between my legs. She roughly rubs up and down my now dripping sex and rubs my clit just rough enough to have me shouting and moaning incoherent words.

"Emily, ah, god, Emi—fuck yes!"

But I'm cut off as she shoved two fingers inside of me. I wince at the pleasure mixed with pain. Emily slows down, noticing how I had winced at her touch.

"The harder you go, the louder I scream your name. Faster Em, give it all to me" I pant as my eyes are still slammed shut and my wrists are pulling painfully at the cuffs. It's not long before Emily quickens her pace and adds a third digit and curls her fingers inside, finding that one spot that makes me turn into jell-o under her.

"Fuck! Emily…oh fu…shit…Emily! Yes! Ugh. Don't stop."

I screaming so loud that I don't doubt if neighbors heard us, I probably won't be able to walk…or talk tomorrow. Emily increases her speed one last time and I can hear her working me hard. The bed shakes, the bedframe lightly bumping into the wall behind me. Emily slammed one more time into me and kept her fingers there as she curled them and pressed down. I tensed and felt the convulsions start as that wonderful sensation shot through me. My toes curled and my fists clenched above me before my body relaxed, leaving me twitching. Emily pulled her fingers out all the way.

I can't catch a breath as Em drives a single finger back into me, sliding in with ease.

"Oh FUCK!"

I could've came again at the feel of Em pumping slower this time into my oversensitive folds. It was bordering on pain, but the way she looked into my eyes made it more pleasurable. She picks up the pace and I want to beg her to stop but she kisses my mouth and the words disappear. She grinds her own wet center against my leg and before I know it, I come for the second time in her hands.

"God, holy shit…oh Fuck, ah, Em." She has me screaming again. And when I finally stop shuddering she pulls out of me and moves to rest her whole body against mine. She kisses me lightly on the lips, "Wow you weren't kidding about the harder I went, the louder you'd scream. Note taken."

"Mmm I can't help it, that was the best sex I have ever had, now will you please take these handcuffs off."

She propped herself on her elbows, "Thank you, anytime babe, but why should I?"

My nipples were already red and sensitive but I felt them harden even more, straining their way towards Em.

I lifted my head as far as could, getting closer to her ear, "Because as soon as I'm free, I'm going to fuck you so good, you'll forget your own name."

She raised an eyebrow but ran her nails along my arms teasing one last time, wasted no time releasing my wrists. I rolled us over the instant I was free and straddled her hips, our wet centers rubbing deliciously together.

_I spent the rest of the night fucking Em the way she deserved, until we both fell asleep in a hot sweaty mess under the sheets, I was starting to like Halloween a lot more._


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's a new year already? Sorry I took literally almost forever (in fanfiction time) to update this story and add this second chapter. I wrote it with the intentions of it being a simple one-shot, but months later and I was still getting requests to upload this second part. My apologies for taking a long time to give it to you all, (I did a Christmas one-shot and I totally forgot about this story) but thank you for pushing me to write it, it was fun ;) I'm still stunned by how much some of you are enjoying my writing, THANK YOU!**_

_**Anyways, enjoy this and leave requests, if you have any, for more sexy Emison smut, (any of Emily or Alison's fantasies you want to see come true?) or **__**any**__** other prompts lol, I'm open to all suggestions! I know you love the smut *wink wink* Oh and always, because I love them all so much, **__**please review**__**! Thanks, yours truly, Lina**_

**Tricks and Treats Ch 2: **Payback Time

_The morning after Halloween_

Alison's POV

I woke up the next morning and stretched my body out, finding myself incredibly sore and tangled up in Emily's legs. I hummed and wrapped myself into her body. Looking up, I watched the rise and fall of her chest and the way her delicious mouth hung open slightly, her breathing was even and with our chests pressed together, I could feel her heartbeat, faintly thudding against the my chest. She was peacefully sleeping. Innocent.

But that was about to change the moment I realized her leg was right between mine. I tried to ignore the way my insides started to heat, but I didn't try never hard before I pressed my body harder into hers and shut my eyes when she moved slightly, emitting a moan that reverberated all through my body, through my chest and down to between my legs.

My mind flashed back to the night before and I smirked remembering every detail: from the way I was tied up and taken control of and even the little things, like the way Em's tongue was hot, flicking over my sensitive clit…it was time for pay back.

I slowly crawled out of bed, my naked body missing the heat created under the blankets. I tiptoed away to one of Em's dressers where I had hidden a box from her. It had a little 'present' in it that I had hoped I could surprise her with on Christmas, but as soon as the thought crossed my mind, I knew that there was no going back now. I was going to make Em feel something she never has before.

I untied the box, setting everything but her gift down, and I crawled back into bed, sneaking under the covers so I didn't wake her. I knew exactly how tired she was from all we had done last night, so she hardly moved when I hitched my leg back over hers and I slowly rolled my body up on top of hers. She hummed and moaned as my weight settled completely over hers, our naked bodies molding perfectly into one another's. I still had her gift in one hand so with my free hand I started from her hip and dragged my fingertips over her skin. I continued up her side of her stomach, then across to her chest, drawing patterns in between the valley of her breasts.

Leaning forward so our breasts were flush against each other, I used my hand to hold her face steady and I placed soft open-mouthed kisses along the base of her jaw, up her neck and then over her mouth.

"Mmm, Ali, what are you doing?" She kept her eyes shut, but pouted her lips to kiss me back. It was a sweet, innocent kiss, but I took my chance and slipped my tongue into the wetness of her mouth, then pressed my leg harder into her, making my intentions as clear as I could.

"Ali," she groaned, "don't you think we should rest? I'm still tired and…"

I cut her off, "well, you're tired because you did all the work last night, thanks to your incredible physique Em…but," I trailed off, trailing my hand along her arm.

"I don't like the sound of that right now, but what?"

I sat up and on her and suppressed the moan itching in my throat. I could feel myself flush on her stomach and she opened her eyes finally, blinking back what little sunlight was peering in her chocolate eyes through her window.

When her eyes focused on me, they took their usual 'appreciation' of my chest and down to where our bodies were connected; she raised an eyebrow, "What's behind your back?"

I bit my lip partly because I was aroused, but mainly because I was nervous.

"It's a gift, something I wanted to wait until Christmas to give you, but after what happened last night, I feel I need to 'pay you back.'"

"Is that so?" She smirked and ever so lightly moved her hips up towards me, "well what is it?"

No One's POV

"Wh- when the hell did you get that?" Emily asked nervously as Ali pulled her hand from behind her back. In it was a blue vibrator. Emily and Ali were great in bed and had sometimes talked about (but never seemed serious) about exploring some things, but when Ali laid the sex toy on the flat of her stomach, she became more and more apprehensive as to how this would feel.

"I've had it for a couple of days now. I just really wanted to see what it would feel like. We don't have to if you don't want to" Ali stated worriedly. She could tell that Em was feeling nervous.

Emily realized Ali had bought it hoping to use it and she was right, Em had surprised Ali with a gift of her own the night before, so it only seemed right. The more she thought of how it would feel, and for it to be with Ali, it was like Ali was going to have her for the first time all over again. Em sighed and reveled in the feel of Ali's center hot on her skin, and in reaction, her own core began to heat…becoming achy and needy. Her mind envisioned Alison over her body, pumping the vibrator deeper and deeper into her folds and soon Emily started wanting it to happen more and more.

"No if you want to, I will. I kind of like the idea of it, of you being the one to give this to me. Just go slow, please." Emily smiled up at the blonde and felt her muscles react. Ali bounced lightly in joy but stopped when she realized exactly what that was doing. Ali smirked and rolled her hips for good measure, loving the way Emily hissed and moaned. Ali moved to lie on top of Emily as she kissed her.

She leaned to Em's ear, "don't worry babe, I'm going to make this feel so good."

Em sucked in a breath, "I don't doubt that."

Ali smiled, loving how willing Em was and couldn't wait until it was her turn. She began roaming her hands through Emily's long locks of hair, dragging them up her torso as she tried to get rid of any nervousness that Em might still be feeling. Emily started to relax, her muscles in her body becoming more languid, and molding into her girlfriend, Alison took the opportunity to position herself right in between her long, tan legs. First running the flats of her hands over her inner thighs, scraping her nails lightly in their path and then lifting one of Em's legs over her shoulder. Emily gasped, squirming slightly under Ali's touch. Alison looked down at Em then and when their eyes locked, she knew she wouldn't be able to tear them away for very long; she would want to see Em's face contort as she delved in deeper than she has before. Ali rubbed the blue penis against her folds, assuring that Em was wet enough. She spread her slick moisture along her opening and settled the new toy above Em's entrance, looking in her eyes, making sure she was ok.

"Are you ready?" Ali asked, for extra reassurance. "Yeah" Em responded after taking a deep breath, preparing herself. Ali slowly pushed it in forward entering Em, watching in awe as she was stretched, biting her own lip to suppress the dirty things she was dying to say. Once the head had entered and disappeared she looked at Em again to see how she was doing. She marveled at the look on her face: her eyes were closed tight, opening them once to find Ali blue gaze staring back at her. Em opened her eyes in that brief moment to give her girl a smile and a nod, encouraging her to keep going.

Em could feel the vibrator pulsating between her clenching walls as Ali upped the intensity and pushed farther, stretching Em even more, slowly pushing into her, filling her completely. Ali stopped for a moment, letting Emily catch her breath and adjust. Emily felt tighter, fuller, yet so amazing. It was foreign but it was like nothing she'd ever felt before and Ali was doing a great job at making Em enjoy it.

The blonde slowly began pulling out, right before she turned the speed up higher and began her slow thrusts. The sounds from the vibrator were almost audible, but were drowned out by the sound of Em's wetness and her deep, guttural moaning. She could feel her walls tightening, her hands balled into fists into the sheets at her sides, moaning louder at the contact. Ali began slowly, picking up the pace when Em's moans were becoming more desperate, Ali pumping in faster and harder as Em thrusted her hips up into her, increasing their skin to skin contact. Ali was enjoying the view she had above Em, watching in pure delight the mixture of Em's facial expressions. She was overjoyed and completely turned on with the sight of her sweet Emily's center being filled repeatedly, again, and again. And was getting harder and harder to keep thrusting, Ali knew it was an indication that Em was tightening her walls, readying herself to release and suddenly Em jerked her hips up violently, and nearly screamed out loud.

"Oh god, Ali, yes right there." Emily managed breathlessly, as Ali thrust her hips into the same spot and pushed in again, causing the same reaction to quake through Em's body, realizing that she was pressing up against Em's G spot. Emily squirmed under Ali, fighting off the pressure building up in the pit of her stomach, trying to hold onto this moment longer. In her mind she thought that she would never want this feeling to end. But it would, and soon. It was getting harder to breathe the longer she held on.

Ali sensed that even if unwillingly to let it go, Em was ready. She smirked before using her other hand to drop a finger low between their bodies and begin to play with Em's swollen clit. "Oh, FUCK," was all Emily Fields could shout and she threw her head back harder into the pillows beneath her, her body arching off the bed, her leg that was draped over Ali's shoulder falling, bringer her legs closer and pulling in the vibrator deeper. Each of these new found sensations meted into one, as Em stayed poised with her back lifted off the bed, her screams of pleasure echoing off of the walls like music to Alison's ears. Ali felt her own orgasm building and she struggled to thrust a last few times. Emily felt as the world fell away as Ali plunged into her again and again. Every ounce of her blood was on fire and the room was spinning. It was almost all too much and when Ali's fingers pressed into her overly sensitive nerves she lost her mind. Her orgasm roared through her, blurring her vision and muffling all sound as she was nothing but pleasure, coming hard, gasping and crying out Alison's name, her whole body spasming under her in release.

Emily held her tightly, nails digging into her hips and as her orgasm released, her grip on Ali fell back against the bed. "Holy shit." She panted and gulped for air.

Ali smiled and rolled her hips sensually, helping Em as her stomach muscles contracted and released, riding out the very last of her intense orgasm. Ali then felt her own climax ripple through her body, mixing between them with that of Emily's as she slowly pulled her vibrator all the way out, coaxing her hand over her center, holding Em's hot flesh against the palm of her hand to hear her whimper one last time. Jolts riveted through both of their bodies and they stayed like that, waiting for their breathing to slow and fall back to normal. Alison leaned down and they kissed each other sloppily, still regaining their strength, and finding their breaths.

"God, I love you" Ali mumbled into Em's neck, smiling at her now sweaty and completely spent girlfriend.

"I love you too, so much" Em struggled to breathe out. With a smile, Ali leaned to the side of the bed, grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of Emily, completely sated, beneath her.

"For my eyes only," Ali whispered softly, flashing Em one of her best grins, before returning to lie down next to her on the bed. Ali dropped back down on top of her, smothering Emily's mouth with her own, working her soft lips around her and exploring her with her tongue. She could never get enough and couldn't resist the urge to groan into the kiss.

Em clumsily threw weak arm across Ali's torso and held her as tightly as her still trembling body would allow, losing herself as Ali worked herself over her own mouth. She had never thought about what it would feel like, what being dominated so completely like that would be like, but she did now, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't love every second of it, because she did, and wanted more.

Ali pulled away, resting her head on Em's heaving chest. "Are you okay?" She pulled away just enough to look at Emily with her shining blue eyes, examining the warm brown eyes looking back at her.

"Uh huh." Emily breathed and tensed again as the last of her orgasm drained out of her and her breathing stopped burning in her lungs. "Fuck me." she breathed again, her head plopping back against the bed. She should've picked her words more carefully.

"Again?" Ali smirked, teasing.

Emily shot Ali a look but smiled anyways. "No, it was a figure of speech." She sighed, "I would survive if we did anyway."

Ali waited until, Em made eye contact before smirking and leaning into Em's ear kissing up her neck along her jaw , stopped above her ear and whispering, "Oh, I think you can make an exception for me."

"What are you doing to me?"

"Whatever I want," Ali's voice was sultry and low.

"God, help me," Emily muttered as Ali began her descent of kisses down her body, and in the back of Ali's mind, she knew no one, not even God would be able help Emily right now.

_**Wooo, so tell me what you think! *wink wink**_

_**Also I may have not made it clear in my other stories, but **__**I don't ONLY write SMUT guys**__**! I enjoy angst (not so much self-harm, that's a touchy subject) but I love humor and if you like drama, be ready for my next full length story. Lol anyways, I just wanted to add that in case there are any prompts brewing in your heads that are non-smut/not heavily filled with smut. And like always, revieeeeew ;***_

_**Kisses, Lina**_


End file.
